batorokfandomcom-20200214-history
Batorok (trilogy)/Batorok
Welcome to "Batorok", a story somewhat related to Spore. Characters Species Human I don't really need to explain. Aloruna Aloruna are the founders of the Batorok Union. Their archetype is Diplomat and for them, war is the last resort to a conflict. Rilnoram Rilnoram are evolved Rammo creatures which compensated their lack of arms with robot arms. They are Bards and being a comedian or musician is a well-paid Rilnoram job. Lonari The most violent of the five Batorok empires, they are the opposite of the peace-loving Aloruna. They are obviously a Warrior empire and the first to suggest and get involved in a war. Guloni A Zealot empire, willing to do anything to please their god, Spode. Luckily for the Union, their deity allowed them to join. Unlike others of their archetype, they (try to) stay calm when talking to 'unbelievers'. Batorok Krinkut A special form of the Common Krinkut. They are, in fact, a shard of the ancient entity known as the Krinox. They are Shamans and the last empire to join the Batorok Union. The species was uplifted by the Aloruna before other empires could, so they would remain friendly. Zazar The Zazar are a race of Scientists, which is the latest empire to join the Union. They often perform experiments with the ultimate goal to create life themselves. The Zazars try to stay calm when they meet a Zealot race, though conflicts between Zazars and Guloni are common. Batorokian Scuttler Just a Scuttler species from Batorok. Used to be extinct, before being re-introduced by Bubblegum. There are Tame and Wild ones. Characters Ziloa Ziloa is an Aloruna president of their capital on Batorok, Aballava. He is a wise individual, and a large part of the city likes him as their leader. However, small groups of rebels conspirace against him because of repeatedly postponing the war with the Masters of the Skies. Cailean Cailean is a Scottish man and one of the first to discover the Batorok 'invasion'. He is the leader of an organisation known as the Thunder Insurgents, wanting to stop the Union before they colonize Earth. Jungle Krinkut The Jungle Krinkut is a unique Batorok Krinkut living in the jungles of Batorok and is adapted to his environment. While he feels indifferent about the colonisation of Earth, he will defend the Union from the Masters of the Skies. Not many know Jungle Krinkut has a special power: the power to revive corpses and cover the world in plants. The Power of Nature. Henea Henea is a female Lonari and considered one of the greatest warriors of her race. She defended her empire from other before it joined the Batorok Union and was a well-known hunter before the attack. Scohaix Scohaix is a Rilnoram bagpipe player, though he can handle about any instrument. He usually plays with his band, "The Mortal Stars". Throta Throta is a Guloni sheperd who looks after a herd of Krinkut. While he does believe in Spode, Throta is not as 'religion-frenzy' as the rest of his empire, and only rarely prays. Sky Lord Ghuv'al The son of the founder of the Master of the Skies Empire, Sky Lord Aerek. Ghuv'al is a sly creature, helping his empire to achieve its ultimate goal: galaxy domination. Especially to become the supreme ruler of the universe. Bubblegum Hydra Legrack Bubblegum Hydra Legrack is the Legrack who cares for the Union's tame Batorokian Scuttlers. The Union generally describe him as annoying and irritating, constantly interrupting the Zazar's experiments. However, he is of great importance to the population of Scuttlers, which he re-introduced and breeds, and the Rilnoram, for which he serves as daily entertainment. Von Kripe Von Kripe is a Zazar maffia leader, born on Enzutus, the homeworld of the Masters of the Skies. He still lives there, and is listed as a criminal because of his plans to rob the bank, murder by arson and his constant jaywalking. However, nobody has been able to arrest him, since he always has a set of tranquilizer darts at hand. Factions Batorok Union The Batorok Union is a federation of five empires: the Aloruna, the Rilnoram, the Lonari, the Guloni and the Batorok Krinkut. They have the archetype of all the empires (Diplomat, Bard, Warrior, Zealot, Shaman) but rather Diplomat. Master of the Skies Empire The Masters of the Skies are evil creatures seeking to dominate the galaxy. They spare or respect nothing and nobody and wish to squeeze the galaxy and its inhabitants with their frog-like hands. Chapter 1: A New World A spaceship, dark blue and bright yellow, the words 'Batorok Union Jet' written on its side, hovered above the planet. An Aloruna president and three robots were talking in a large room at the middle of the spacecraft. * Ziloa - ''I assume you are ready to beam down?'' * Robots - ''We are.'' * Ziloa - ''Have you already performed a scan of the planet?'' * Robot 1 - ''I have. The world contains no spacefaring civilisations.'' * Robot 2 - ''The disc we found near Batorok mentioned the planet 'Terra' and these coordinates.'' * Ziloa - ''Alright. I packed scanners, laser guns to protect against local wildlife, and 100 Sporebucks. You never know.'' The pilot of the vessel, a Guloni, entered the room. * Pilot - ''Are you ready? We have to beam down before the fuel runs out.'' * Ziloa - ''We are. Prepare the landing capsule.'' The Guloni pilot left the room, and seconds later, the spaceship released a landing capsule. The robots entered the capsule after saying goodbye to Ziloa. The capsule landed on the planet and the robots left. One of them opened communication with the Union Jet, which was still above the planet. * Robot 3 - ''Succesful landing on Terra. Maps show we are on the continent called Antarctica.'' * Ziloa - ''That's excellent! Did the ScannerDroid analyse the environment?'' * ScannerDroid - ''Cold temperatures, low amounts of rainfall. Large mooses, white canines and black and white flightless birds make up most of the wildlife.'' * Robot 1 - ''A weak heat ray might be enough to make the continent habitable to Rilnoram populations.'' * Ziloa - ''Sadly, our cheap ship doesn't have terraforming tools. I'll call the Batorok Fleet, I'm pretty sure some of the ships are equipped with Heat Rays.'' President Ziloa closed the communication with the droids and called another spaceship. * Henea - ''Who's calling? Ah, Ziloa! We've had already 3 fake emergency calls this week.'' * Ziloa - ''It took us five years, but we finally found a planet suitable for colonization.'' * Henea - ''What's the catch?'' * Ziloa - ''It's too cold for any of us to live on. According to ScannerDroid, simple terraforming is enough to make it at least habitable to Rilnoram and arctic scuttlers.'' * Henea - ''I'll send the colonization fleet, it can speed things up if we send both colonization and terraforming vessels.'' * Ziloa - ''Fast or not, thanks for listening to our discovery.'' Ziloa closed communication, satisfied about the approaching colonization of Terra, better known as Earth. Chapter 2: Strike of Ghuv'Al In the fogs of planet Enzutus, one shape rose above the lone trees: that of Ghuv'al's palace. In a large, dark room, lit by ominous candlelight, Sky Lord Ghuv'al and his servants came up with new plans to dominate the galaxy. * Ghuv'al - ''A galaxy is waiting to be conquered by a single force. But how can we with limited weaponry?'' * Servant 1 - ''We have to do it quickly. The Masters of the Skies are complaining!'' * Ghuv'al - ''The only way to satisfy the citizens is to rule a larger part of the universe.'' * Servant 2 - ''Radars indicate a terraforming fleet is traveling towards a planet they call 'Terra'.'' * Ghuv'al - ''Which empire?'' * Servant 2 - ''The Batorok Union. Mainly Lonari and Rilnoram.'' * Ghuv'al - ''EXCELLENT...'' A large, scarlet spaceship with the words 'Life Bringer' soared through the space, followed by multiple other gray vessels with a light blue hue. The pilot of the Life Bringer, a Lonari around the age of 40, forced himself not to think of the possible dangers he would meet on his journey to Earth. * Pilot - ''Think of happy things, think happy, nothing will happen...'' And suddenly, a loud noise. The Life Bringer shook, alarms went off and a scared Krinkut passenger ran into the cockpit. * Krinkut - ''Captain Vatuns! We're under attack!'' * Vatuns - ''I knew something would go wrong... Who's attacking us?'' * Krinkut - ''The Masters of the Skies! We were hit by a proton missile!'' A ship belonging to the Master of the Sky Empire circled around the Life Bringer, and a shadow in the cockpit with an evil grin on his face nodded. * Ghuv'al - ''Better surrender, Batorok Union...'' Escape pods left the Life Bringer, moments before an anti-matter missile destroyed the spaceship. Ghuv'al's ship collected the scraps before targeting the Rilnoram colonization ships. Unlike the now-exploded Life Bringer, the Rilnoram ships fled in time. The Sky Lord's ship aimed a proton missile, but the vessels escaped. Scrotinax was on board of one of them. * Scohaix - ''Hey, calm down everybody! Enjoy our music!'' * Musician 1 - ''Scohaix, you idiot! Don't you realize we're being chased by the Sky Lord?'' * Scohaix - ''That's no reason to act like a craze and ignore the beautiful music of the Mortal Stars!'' Chapter 3: Power of Nature On the lush world of Batorok, someone snuck through the forest. It was the Jungle Krinkut, one of the few inhabitants of Batorok refusing to live with the society. Instead, he lived in the woods of the planet. As suddenly, when Jungle Krinkut tried to enjoy the sounds of the forest, he heard a loud crash behind him. * Jungle Krinkut - ''What was THAT?'' He went to the edge of the woods, where he heard the noise. The Krinkut rarely went there, in fear of being noticed. But it was well worth it: the Jungle Krinkut found a small starship crashed into the ground. He knocked on the metal door, but nobody answered. * Jungle Krinkut - ''I'll have to be, as the civilised call it, 'impolite'.'' Jungle Krinkut opened the metal door of the spacecraft and watched what was inside... It were the corpses of a Batorok Krinkut and a Rilnoram. * Jungle Krinkut - ''Oh my, what happened to them?!'' Out of nowhere, the corpses got eaten by a Mountain... And Toilet Paper appeared. It turns out that spaceship contained Bubblegum Hydra. * Bubblegum Hydra Legrack - ''This reminds me of something.'' * Jungle Krinkut - ''Spit these corpses out immediately!'' It throws boulders at Jungle Krinkut and Bubblegum Hydra. * Mountain -''' How about some rocks you little C*cks! Bubblegum Hydra responded by launching toilet paper right at it. * '''Bubblegum - ''Take that!'' * Mountain - Now Im Getting Rather Mad. Your Like A Niggly Tiggly Sh*tty Little Tag nut. You Dont Seem To Know Which Creek Your In. When I Knock You To Out With All My Bab Im Going To Take Your Head And Ram It Up My @ss. The 'song' was so hard it broke a window containing a handle. * Bubblegum - ''Quick, pull the handle to flush it down the toilet!'' Jungle Krinkut obeyed and pulled the handle, to see the mountain beast disappear in what looked like a toilet. * Mountain '- Aaah You Cursed Creatures. Look What You've Done! Im Flushing Im Flushing! What A World What A World. Who Would Have Though A Good Little Creature Like You Could Destroy My Beautiful Graginess. Im Going OOOOOOH * '''Jungle Krinkut -' That was... strange. * 'Bubblegum - '''Well Thats What I Call A Bowel Movement. Chapter 4: The Heist It was midnight in Archotis, the most important city of Enzutus. Five people hid near the Grubonic Bank: three Zazars and two Lonari. They were planning to rob the bank. One of the Zazars was the feared mafia leader Von Kripe. *'Von Kripe -''' Alright, robbers. If this won’t work, we’re dead. If the guards spot us, we’re dead. Now where do I put this cigar? *'''Zazar Robber 1 -'' I don’t know, sir.'' *'Lonari Robber 1 -''' Let’s just rob the bank already!'' Suddenly, a big, ugly Master of the Skies appeared. He had a big scar across his face and was carrying a gun. *'Guard -''' EVERYBODY FREEZE!'' Before the guard could aim his gun at the robbers, one of the Lonari robbers knocked him out. Alarms sounded, but the five criminals ignored the noise. The robbers broke a window of the bank and hopped inside, as one of the Zazars snuck up to the vault. *'Zazar Robber 2 -''' I did it! But at what cost?'' Nothing seemed to happen, and the five robbers emptied the vault. When they left the bank, all holding bags of gold and silver, they heard a loud rumble. Soon, a mech boarded by another Master of the Skies showed up. *'Lonari Robber 2 -''' Oh my Spode! What are we gonna do against that thing?'' *'Von Kripe -''' Wait, I’m getting my mech! Distract it and try not to die in the meantime!'' Von Kripe ran off, and the four remaining thieves trusted him. They shot at it with their blasters, despite it only scratched the giant robot. Soon, Von Kripe returned, this time in a huge mech of his own. It was equipped with a chainsaw as big as a table, and a strange cannon. Von Kripe slashed the MotSE mech with the chainsaw, and again, thirty times. Then, its mech opened a warp portal with its cannon, and it threw the MotSE mech into it. The robbers ran off with the contents of the vault. *''Von Kripe -''' So long, sucker!'' Chapter 5: The Mutant After the adventure in Bubblegum Hydra Legrack’s spaceship, Bubblegum went shopping in the nearest town on Batorok. He was walking his Scuttler, when he saw a mutant near a shop for Scuttler food. As Bubblegum entered the shop, his Scuttler tried to bite the mutants face off. *'Bubblegum -' Oh crud. The mutant was running away as fast as it could, destroying chunks of the planet. A Zazar scientist that was hanging around at the city tried to calm the mutant down. However, the sight of a many-eyed creature only frightened the mutant even more. Bubblegum ran up to the scientist. *'''Bubblegum -'' Hi, eye-guy! Can you help me trying to get that mutant?'' *'Scientist -''' Only if you promise that you won’t interrupt my experiments anymore, I’m trying to make a cure for Borbic influenza and that can’t happen if your Scuttler keep eating my test subjects.'' *'Bubblegum -''' Fiiine.'' Bubblegum and the scientist attempted to catch the mutant together, but to no avail. The mutant was too powerful, too fast and too scared. Suddenly, a time machine appeared right next to Bubblegum, with a female Aloruna holding her spaceship keys walking out of it. *'Aloruna -''' Yes! I finally prevented my pet Nugget from eating my spaceship keys!'' *'Bubblegum -''' Hey, could you lend us your time machine? We really need it!'' *'Aloruna -''' Sure!'' Bubblegum and the Zazar entered the time machine. Bubblegum was fascinated by all the buttons waiting to be pressed. *'Bubblegum -''' Hey, what’s this one here for?'' *'Scientist -''' No, don’t touch it! It could-'' But it was too late: Bubblegum had already pressed the button, sending the two creatures back in time. The time machine reappeared at the Scuttler food shop, right before the Scuttler attacked the mutant. *'Bubblegum -' Stop! Your Scuttler will bite that mutant’s face off! The Bubblegum from the past quickly picked up his Scuttler, preventing the disaster. Bubblegum and the scientist returned to the time machine and went back to the present. All damage caused by the mutant was gone. *'Scientist -' Wow. You actually did it. Chapter 6: Nightclub von kripe wandered into the nightclub Cailean was there too. He screamed at the sight of the obviously drunk creature walking into the nightclub. It bumped into the back door, and kept walking into it until the door broke open. * Cailean - What was THAT??? Not much later, a shadow fell over the nightclub and everyone saw why. A large fleet of spaceships soared through the sky. Everyone started to panic and flee. This caused almost nobody to notice that guards were trying to keep Von Kripe from demolishing another door. * Cailean -''' That's so weird. Does someone know what's happening? But nobody answered, since everyone was staring at the window and Cailean saw why: Scohaix and Bubblegum were knocking on the window, and the former was holding a hideous animal that looked like jelly with an insect face. * '''Scohaix - ''Hi guy! Do you want to come out and play with my Jellbug?'' * Bubblegum - ''Don't worry, it doesn't bite! I don't know if it's poisonous, though.'' Cailean was shivering in fear: he was scared of both jelly and bugs. He fled deeper into the nightclub, when he heard roaring. The roar was followed by a large, dark blue and green creature approaching Cailean... * Person in a mech '- ''FK123 Dragon's Breath. Engage the enemy and request backup. The monster gets pummeled by missile, only for Bubblegum to get a mech of his own. * 'Person in a mech '- FK123 Dragon's Breath here. I need to defeat this alien and put it in Area 51! * 'Walkie talkie '- Permission granted. Bubblegum shoots a few missiles at the Dragon's Breath mech. * '''Person in a mech - ''Defeated?! Impossible! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Suddenly, Bubblegum and Scohaix heard a voice coming from below Bubblegum’s mech. * ??? – Don’t trample me, demonic beast of metal! Destroying me, the great follower of the Church of Spode, will send me to Heaven and make Spode punish you! Scohaix ran to the person, a Guloni carrying some Krinkuts, and pushed him away. * Scohaix -''' Throta, you again! * 'Throta -' Scohaix, are you aligned with that hellish giant made of iron, seeking to kill me? * 'Scohaix -' Stop talking gibberish, dude. In fact, instead of bragging ‘bout you being a Spodist, we should celebrate that we defeated the Dragon’s Breath! Scohaix, Bubblegum, Cailean, a drunk Von Kripe, and Throta started to party. After they were done partying, the group left the nightclub. But where did they go? Chapter 7: Entering the Battlefield Bubblegum and Scohaix led the others to the place where the alien fleet arrived on Earth. Meanwhile, lots of members of the Union left their spaceships to build some settlements. In the middle of the fleet was a large, red and black spaceship labeled the ‘Batorok Warrior’. Without a word, Bubblegum and Scohaix entered the Batorok Warrior. Inside, Henea and Ziloa were programming some robots, and greeted the group as they entered. *'''Ziloa – Ah, Scohaix! Bubblegum! You’re back! *'Bubblegum –' Yeah, we had some trouble. *'Scohaix –' But it was really fun! And we found this dude here! Scohaix pushed Throta forward. *'Henea –' Throta? What were you doing at a human nightclub?! You had to help the other Guloni building their settlements! While Throta tried to explain everything that happened, Cailean was conversating with Ziloa. *'Cailean –' Who are you? Where am I? Why are we here? What’s that “Batorok Union” everyone’s talking about? Who are the people here? And most importantly, what will happen to Earth? *'Ziloa –' Hey, easy, mate. I’m president Ziloa of Batorok. This is the Batorok Warrior, the spaceship of my friend Henea. We’re here to discuss the colonization of your planet with its inhabitants. *'Cailean –' Colonisation of Earth? What?! *'Ziloa –' Umm, could you at least let me talk without interrupting me? *'Cailean –' Sorry, Mister Really Important President of Who-Knows-Where. Ziloa sighed. He knew it would be hard to make Cailean help the Union, but he decided to give it a try. *'Ziloa –' Please listen to me, this is very important. The Batorok Union is under attack by the Masters of the Skies. We need as much help as possible. Could you assist us, maybe with fellow humans? *'Cailean –' Ahh, now I get it! You are trying to recruit us as your totally unimportant soldiers you can just grab from my lush homeworld! I should’ve followed Richard Gillies’ advice: never enter conversation with alien invaders! He even told other members of the Thunder Insurgence about his theory that aliens want to recruit us as soldiers to die in the battlefield! Ziloa decided to stop listening to what Cailean told about this ‘Richard Gillies’ and looked out of the spaceship’s window. Just blackness with some stars and comets. Chapter 8: The Battlefield That Once Was Batorok At last, the spaceship had arrived on its destination. An Aloruna appearing in the hallway leading to the cockpit. *'Pilot -' Alright, people, we arrived. Make sure to carry a weapon when you leave the vessel. *'Cailean -' A weapon? What’s that deer dude talking about? *'Ziloa -''' Beware anyways, since this planet has been in a state of war since we left.'' *'Pilot -''' Hey, are we still leaving the spaceship?'' Ziloa didn’t respond and instead took a pistol. He gave Cailean a spear, while Scohaix picked up a sword, Henea grabbed an assault rifle, and Bubblegum entered the room with a dark red Scuttler with a brown collar. *'Cailean -''' Is that supposed to be a lizard or something?'' *'Henea -''' Shut up or-'' *'Ziloa -''' That’s a Scuttler. Scuttlers are Bubblegum’s favorite creatures, and if I’m correct, that one’s called Scuttlus?'' *'Bubblegum -''' Yep!'' * Cailean - Oh man, that guy’s really lazy when it comes to names. Von Kripe didn’t take a weapon, and instead held his mech ready to activate. The pilot pressed a button on the spaceship’s dashboard, and the door opened. Everyone left the spaceship, and watched the landscape. As Ziloa told Cailean, the planet had battling armies, rolling tanks, and laser-firing spaceships everywhere. The grass was pale green and the sky was covered in a dark grey fog. *'Ziloa -' Welcome to Batorok… I can’t believe this could ever happen. What happened to my beautiful homeworld, always so peaceful?